Question: $ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {4} \\ {1} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}\times{-1} & {3}\times{3} & {3}\times{4} \\ {3}\times{1} & {3}\times{1} & {3}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {9} & {12} \\ {3} & {3} & {12}\end{array}\right]}$